


Energetic

by daisy_illusive



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bored lectures, Energetic drinks, Fluff, Humor, M/M, a little bit of romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: —Voy a morir —dijo el chico que se sentaba a su lado, llamando su atención.





	Energetic

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir sobre DAY6 a pesar de que tengo algunas ideas para hacer sobre ellos, así que, al principio, me costó una barbaridad sacarlo adelante, pero una vez le cogí el truco a los personajes tiré para adelante y al final ha sido más largo de lo que pretendía.

            06:56 am. Brian se dejó caer en su banca habitual de la tercera fila como un peso muerto, prácticamente tirando su mochila sobre la mesa para segundos después echar su cabeza sobre ésta y cerrar los ojos los cuatro minutos que aún le quedaban para empezar la clase. El ambiente era cálido debido a la calefacción y prácticamente silencioso gracias a que el resto de sus compañeros de clase estaban como él, mucho más muertos que vivos a aquellas horas. ¿A quién se le ocurría poner una clase a aquella hora tan intempestiva? ¿El profesor no tenía vida o…? Bueno, esa última era una pregunta retórica porque el profesor de aquella asignatura realmente no tenía vida y se dedicaba a amargársela a sus alumnos.

 

            Brian se estaba quedando prácticamente dormido sobre su dura mochila llena de libros cuando sintió cómo un peso se dejó caer en el asiento a su lado y aquello lo hizo salir del trance del sueño inmediatamente, pero el chico no se sobresaltó ni alzó su cabeza. Probablemente fuera Jae, el chico que siempre se sentaba a su lado, murmuraba comentarios hilarantes entre dientes sobre las clases y se pasaba más rato en twitter que atendiendo y tomando apuntes. Por ese motivo, Brian no le prestó mucha atención y siguió tratando de descansar aunque fuera solo un minuto más… un minuto en aquellas horas tan inhumanas era la salvación a quedarse dormido en mitad de la clase o aguantar hasta el final.

 

            Sin embargo, Brian no pudo seguir tratando de descansar porque a su lado comenzó aquello que haría desencadenar una serie de acontecimientos a lo largo de aquel largo día que el chico estaba por sufrir y para el cual no estaba preparado.

 

            —Voy a morir —dijo el chico que se sentaba a su lado, llamando su atención.

 

            Brian alzó la cabeza en ese momento de su mochila ante aquellas palabras dichas en un tono serio y no en el normal tono jocoso que Jae solía utilizar cuando hablaba, viendo cómo el chico a su lado echaba media lata de Monster en su vaso del café y se bebía la mezcla de golpe. Brian abrió los ojos como platos y se sobresaltó porque aquella mezcla podía ser una bomba de relojería, podía hacer que le pasara algo malo a su compañero de clase, que le diera un infarto o algo por el estilo; sin embargo, Jae simplemente se levantó de la banca y tiró el vaso de papel a la papelera antes de volver a sentarse a su lado, bajo la atenta mirada de Brian, que quiso preguntarle si estaba bien o necesitaba que llamara una ambulancia o algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el profesor entró a la clase, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y Brian no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca.

 

            Rápidamente tuvo que sacar su portátil de la mochila y encenderlo antes de que el hombre terminara de conectar el proyector y poner en éste el _powerpoint_ del tema que tocaba aquel día y Brian no tuvo tiempo de asegurarse de si su compañero estaba bien o no; no obstante, durante los primeros minutos de la clase, el chico no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Jae, estando atento por si de verdad le daba un infarto a las siete de la mañana.

Pero por mucho que desviara su mirada hacia el muchacho, éste parecía estar más fresco que una rosa, haciendo lo mismo que hacía normalmente, sin dar muestra ninguna de que aquel coctel molotov que se había bebido le estuviera haciendo efecto. Jae tenía que ser de una especie humana súper evolucionada para que aquello de verdad no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo, si Brian se lo hubiera tomado, estaba seguro de que se habría muerto hacía ya un buen rato. _“Débil mortal”_ eso es lo que habría dicho Jae si eso hubiera sucedido, siempre tan sarcástico y dispuesto.

 

            Pero al ver que de verdad Jae no iba a morir a su lado, Brian trató de concentrarse en la aburrida clase que le tocaba, sin mucho éxito, todo había que decirlo. A pesar de que el susto que le había dado el chico a su lado con su bomba para el organismo lo había despertado un poco, Brian seguía mucho más en el mundo de los sueños que en el real y, en lugar de atender a aquella horrible clase de prehistoria de la península coreana, acabó pensando en el universo, en su infinita expansión, en si algún día dejaría de expandirse, en si había otros universos como aquel y si en aquellos universos existía una versión distinta de él, más bajito, o más calvo, o más gracioso, o más atlético o si en alguno de ellos era un mimo… todo menos atender a la clase.

 

            Sin embargo, en algún momento de aquellas tres horas seguidas y aburridas de prehistoria de la península coreana, Brian volvió al mundo real, al escuchar cómo a su lado Jae aporreaba su teclado como si le fuera la vida en ello, mirando las diapositivas del proyector y no su propia pantalla y copiando a la vez lo que ponía en estas junto con lo que decía el profesor. Brian abrió los ojos como platos al ver al chico hacer aquello, porque era algo que nunca antes había hecho y que seguro estaba conectado con el chute de todo aquello que se había metido en el cuerpo.

 

            Brian se volvió a asustar un poco porque en aquel momento a Jae por fin le había hecho efecto el Monster mezclado con el café y seguro que acababa muy mal y él, como compañero de banca, tenía el deber de avisar a la clase que el chico había muerto. Quizás, si moría incluso los beneficiaría a todos, porque la clase tendría que ser cortada y estaba seguro de que el profesor no los llamaría de nuevo a recuperar la clase por respeto a la memoria de su compañero caído. Por eso, Brian quiso desde el fondo de su alma que éste muriera durante unos momentos, porque habría sido por una causa justa y porque, de todas maneras, no eran ni amigos ni nada, simplemente eran compañeros de banca en aquella asignatura por cosas de la vida. Después recapacitó, porque seguro que si moría le harían un montón de preguntas como por qué no había evitado que se bebiera aquel coctel molotov y lo metían en la cárcel por no haber avisado antes de la situación en la que el chico se encontraba. Brian podía mentir y decir que él no sabía nada… pero nunca se le había dado bien mentir.

 

            El chico sacudió su cabeza y después miró el reloj de la esquina derecha de su portátil, dándose cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de la mitad de la clase y que deberían de ir haciendo un descanso, así que, en el descanso, le preguntaría a Jae si se encontraba bien. No obstante, Brian subestimó el poder de dar el coñazo que tenía aquel profesor, que a pesar de llevar tanto rato escuchando solo su voz resonar en un auditorio en el que ninguno de sus alumnos le estaba prestando atención, no hizo ningún descanso y se dedicó a pasar diapositivas una detrás de otra en las que se podían observar diferentes yacimientos mientras leía un pesado manual que tenía sobre la mesa. Esto hizo que en varias ocasiones Brian deseara haberse tomado él lo mismo que Jae, que parecía imperturbable a todo aquel rollo sobre los objetos, huesos y dataciones de los distintos yacimientos que el hombre iba explicando uno por uno y con todo lujo de detalles.

 

            Finalmente, tras tres horas y cuarto seguidas de clase, el profesor cerró su boca por última vez para no volver a abrirla y Brian no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio que se escapó de sus labios. Por fin podría irse a casa a descansar porque aquel maldito día ya no tenía más clases a las que ir —de hecho, a aquella no habría ido si no hubiera sido por la amenaza de suspenso inmediato si no se presentaban en la clase y firmaban su asistencia—. Así que, Brian apagó su ordenador y luego lo guardó en su mochila junto con los libros que debía devolver a la biblioteca, que ya estaría abierta y no cerrada como lo estaba cuando había llegado a la universidad a aquellas horas tan poco decentes como para estar despierto.

 

            —¿Dónde vas? —escuchó que le preguntaban en cuanto se levantó. El chico giró su cabeza hacia su derecha y se encontró con Jae, que era el que le había hecho aquella pregunta.

            —A la biblioteca… a soltar algunos libros… —respondió, un poco extrañado porque no había intercambiado muchas frases con aquel chico en todo el mes que llevaban sentándose juntos.

            —Te acompaño —resolvió Jae, comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

 

            Brian estaba confuso, porque si no habían intercambiado más que un par de saludos en todo el mes y algunos comentarios sobre clase, tampoco habían ido nunca juntos a ningún lado y eso que Brian se había ido con los de la clase alguna vez a comer o a cenar o a beber, sobre todo a beber, pero no había coincidido nunca con Jae. Por eso, que lo quisiera acompañar a la biblioteca era algo raro, pero bueno, quizás él también tenía que coger o dejar algún libro y ya que iba Brian para allá, aprovechaba para ir y no quedarse vagueando en la cafetería. Brian conocía a alguien que era así de vago, que no iba a hacer las cosas a no ser que alguien lo acompañara o lo obligara a ello, su compañero de piso DoWoon, así que, con aquel precedente en mente, Brian simplemente lo dejó hacer.

 

            Cuando Jae terminó de recoger sus cosas se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Brian caminando a paso lento porque todavía sentía el sueño detrás de sus párpados y Jae esprintando cada dos segundos o moviendo sus brazos y sus piernas al ritmo de una música que solo se debía escuchar en su cabeza, atrayendo las miradas de todas las personas que se cruzaban y de Brian a su lado, que no estaba nada seguro de que aquel chico estuviera bien de la cabeza.

 

            —¿Te pasa algo? —no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque sabía que seguro que aquello tenían que ser efectos secundarios de lo que se había bebido.

            — _I’m feeling so energetic_ —cantó Jae, como si se tratara de aquel grupo de chicos del momento, tratando incluso de hacer el paso que correspondía a aquella frase en cuestión, fallando estrepitosamente.

 

            Sí. Definitivamente aquello eran efectos secundarios del Monster mezclado en el café y, definitivamente, Jae no estaba muy allá de la cabeza.

 

            Ya que no le había dado ningún infarto en las inmediatas tres horas después de haberse tomado aquello, Brian simplemente se desentendió del chico, ya no iba a morir, simplemente necesitaría desfogar toda aquella energía que había adquirido y listo, así que, ya no tenía que estar pendiente de él ni nada por el estilo, por lo que Brian siguió su camino a la biblioteca sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Jae, porque en el momento en el que llegaran allí ya no tendrían que verse hasta el siguiente lunes y, para ese momento, ya se le habría pasado todo.

 

            No obstante, Brian se dio cuenta de que su compañía no iba a quedarse en la biblioteca cuando esperó a su lado pegando saltitos mientras devolvía los libros y después lo seguía hasta la salida.

 

            —¿No tenías nada qué hacer en la biblioteca? —cuestionó, obteniendo simplemente una negación con un movimiento rápido de cabeza por parte del otro—. ¿Entonces por qué me has acompañado?

            —Porque no tengo nada que hacer, estoy hiperactivo y no puedo volver a casa porque me he dejado las llaves dentro y mi compañero de piso tiene clases hasta media tarde, así que, vayamos a algún lado hasta que se me acabe toda la energía —replicó Jae, hablando tan rápido que se trabó en un par de palabras, pero aun así, Brian lo entendió.

 

            Estuvo a punto de decir no, que él tenía que descansar porque no se había tomado nada que lo energizara más que al conejito de _duracell_ , pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jae ya lo había cogido de la mano y había comenzado a tirar de él hacia la salida de la facultad. Brian trató de zafarse del agarre, pero además de energía para alimentar a una ciudad entera, el chico parecía haber adquirido súper fuerza a pesar de que no era más que piel y huesos y Brian no pudo soltarse, siendo arrastrado por el lugar como si de un muñeco se tratara.

 

            Así, Brian acabó en unos recreativos que había cerca del campus de la universidad en el que había una gran variedad de juegos móviles, como lanzar a canasta, a portería, o tratar de hacer la misma forma que las figuras que aparecían en pantalla para pasar por ellas y obtener la máxima puntuación, así como un _norabaeng_ y miles de juegos más. A los diez minutos de haber entrado y cambiado su dinero por fichas, Brian estaba medio muerto; pero Jae seguía fresco como una rosa, yendo de un lado para otro, haciendo que el chico se cuestionara qué era lo que había hecho mal en su vida para merecerse aquella tortura.

 

            —¿Por qué te has tomado esa bomba? —no pudo evitar preguntarle a Jae, una vez terminaron de lanzar pelotas para tratar de encestar las más posible en solo un minuto.

            —Anoche no dormí porque tenía un trabajo que acabar y entregar —le respondió—, y como tenía esa clase con la asistencia obligatoria, tenía que estar medio despierto.

            —¿Pero era necesario echarle un Monster al café? —replicó Brian.

            —Porque el café no me hace nada, el Monster me hace un poco de efecto y las dos cosas juntas hacen maravillas —dijo Jae, yendo corriendo a otro de los juegos del lugar.

 

            Brian simplemente suspiró. No le había dado tiempo a decirle que tenía ganas de volver a casa y dormir hasta que el mundo terminara o algo, pero bueno, seguro que a lo largo de aquella mañana volvería a tener otra oportunidad para hablar con él de ello. Sin embargo, Brian no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a entablar una nueva conversación con Jae para poder decirle aquello y no le gustaba la opción de simplemente irse sin avisarlo, porque el chico no paraba de ir de un lado para otro sin darse un momento de respiro hasta que, al final de la mañana, mientras era el turno de Brian de jugar a los dardos, Jae se quedó profundamente dormido, echado contra la pared del establecimiento.

 

            —Madre mía… ¿ahora qué hago? —se preguntó.

 

            Jae le había dicho que no podía ir a su piso porque no se había llevado las llaves y que su compañero no iba a llegar hasta que no acabaran sus clases de la tarde y Brian ni siquiera sabía quién era su compañero ni dónde vivía. No eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero él tampoco podía dejarlo allí, en aquella sala de los recreativos e irse tranquilamente porque era una buena persona. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena persona? Sino lo fuera, habría dejado a Jae tirado hacía mucho tiempo y no se habría tenido que comer todo aquel marrón. Así que, tras exhalar un suspiro en el que Brian estaba seguro de que se le había escapado el alma, se echó a la espalda el cuerpo delgado del otro y puso rumbo a su propio piso, lamentando aquel maldito primer día del semestre en el que había decidido sentarse en aquella banca de la tercera fila y los siguientes días por haberse quedado allí.

 

            No obstante, Brian dio las gracias a su buen juicio de alquilar un piso en las inmediaciones del campus universitario, porque así no tenía que levantarse todavía más temprano para ir a clases por la mañana y porque en aquel momento, aunque Jae no pesaba tampoco mucho, así no iba a tener que cargar con él a cuestas más que unos pocos minutos. También dio gracias a que DoWoon hubiera decidido ese día asistir a sus clases de la tarde para no tener que darle explicaciones sobre por qué llevaba a un chico inconsciente a su espalda y lo dejaba en su cama para que descansara, porque si el chico hubiera estado allí seguro que habría hecho algún chiste sobre lo poco beneficioso para no tener abierto expediente policial que era secuestrar chicos. Brian estaba rodeado de idiotas, definitivamente.

 

            Aunque estaba que se caía de sueño, el chico buscó entre las pertenencias de Jae su teléfono y luego utilizó su huella dactilar para desbloquearlo y buscar entre sus conversaciones aquel chat que perteneciera a su compañero de piso para que éste fuera a por él y se lo llevase cuando acabase las clases. Lo encontró sin tener que cotillear muchos chats, porque no tenía ánimo ni para hacer eso y simplemente le mandó un corto mensaje a la persona que Jae tenía guardada como _“Diepil”_.

 

_Hola, soy Brian, un compañero de clase de Jae. Esta mañana se ha bebido una mezcla de Monster y café y ha estado unas horas hiperactivo hasta que se ha quedado dormido en mitad de la calle, así que, como no sabía dónde vivía, lo he traído a mi piso a que duerma. ¿Podrías pasarte por aquí en cuanto puedas?_

 

            En el mensaje incluyó su dirección y solo unos minutos después recibió la respuesta afirmativa del otro chillo, diciéndole que se pasaría por allí en cuanto sus clases terminaran y le daba las gracias por cuidar de Jae de aquella forma. Brian respondió educadamente que no había tenido otra alternativa recibiendo unas risas como contestación y después le volvió a guardar al chico el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, teniendo como única meta en aquel momento echarse en el sofá sin almorzar ni nada y pegarse la siesta de su vida porque estaba realmente cansado. Sin embargo, como aquel día parecía que nada le salía como él quería que le saliera, al guardarle el móvil en los vaqueros a Jae, éste se giró en sueños y acabó dejándole la mano pillada bajo su cuerpo, tirando a Brian sobre la cama y abrazándose a él como un koala, sin soltarlo.

 

            Brian puso los ojos en blanco. De verdad que aquel no era su día. No sabía para qué se había levantado aquella mañana tan temprano, lo mejor que podía haber hecho habría sido quedarse durmiendo hasta media mañana y después ponerse a jugar a la play, que llevaba sin poder cogerla unos días. Pero no, se había tenido que levantar, había tenido que ser responsable por una vez en su vida y por eso se había encontrado con todo aquel percal.

 

            No obstante, aunque sus pensamientos divagaban sobre todo aquello, Brian no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que le había dejado las gafas puestas a Jae y que seguro que se las estaba clavando, así que, con la única mano que tenía libre, porque la otra seguía aprisionada entre el colchón y las caderas del chico, se las retiró y las dejó como pudo sobre la mesita de noche, observando después el rostro del muchacho que dormía profundamente a su lado. Tenía unas ojeras para parar un tren y las mejillas un poco hundidas, como todos los estudiantes universitarios que apenas empezaban a valerse por sí mismos, pero en el fondo era mono.

 

            Brian alejó aquel último pensamiento de su mente y cerró sus ojos. Todavía quedaban algunas horas para que el tal “Diepil” acabara sus clases y fuera a por Jae, así que, se podía permitir darse aquel descanso que tanto había necesitado desde el mismísimo momento en el que se había levantado de la cama aquella mañana. Y el sueño no tardó en invadirlo, pero tan pronto como había llegado se fue, cuando escuchó el timbre de su puerta y rápidamente abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte, mandando al otro chico al otro lado del colchón sin que éste se diera cuenta de ello siquiera. Con un poco de preocupación, Brian le buscó el pulso por si se había muerto mientras estaban durmiendo, pero en cuanto lo encontró se relajó y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose al hacerlo con dos muchachos bajitos, uno con la cara más redonda y el otro más angulosa, sonriéndole de forma incómoda.

 

            —¿Eres Brian? —le preguntó el segundo. Brian asintió—. Soy WonPil, el compañero de piso de Jae —se presentó—, y este es SungJin, un amigo. Venimos a llevarnos a Jae.

            —Por fin —no pudo evitar murmurar Brian, dándoles paso al interior de su piso.

            —Sentimos que hayas tenido que aguantarlo todo el día —le dijo el tal SungJin mientras se dirigían hasta su habitación—. Sabemos que es un poco trabajoso.

            —Al principio sí que fue un coñazo… —comentó él en respuesta, haciéndolos reír—, pero una vez pasó a mejor vida no me ha dado un ruido.

 

            Solo unos minutos después, entre los dos chicos que habían ido a por Jae se lo habían llevado de su piso, a Jae y a su mochila, y Brian había podido por fin respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo porque aquel maldito día había acabado de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el día había sido demasiado movidito desde el inicio y de que a Brian le había salido absolutamente todo mal, el chico no podía evitar pensar que le gustaría tener la oportunidad de pasar un día normal junto a Jae y conocerlo.


End file.
